The Newbie
by Grace Callaghan Turner
Summary: Grace Alizabeth is the team's newest member... She's Lew's replacement. Everyone is skeptical about her, especially Spike. About a month after she arrives, Team One and especially Spike, starts to realize how much she might be needed. Possible SpikeXOC and Rated T just in case.


**Summary: "**Um, hello.. My name is Grace.." Grace whispered to get their attention. They all turned their heads and stared at her. "Boss, is this the girl who's going to replace.. Lew?" The spike haired man spoke. The Sergeant nodded.

* * *

><p>Grace Alizabeth parked her small car in the parking lot, near the Toronto Police Headquarters. The place practically screamed big and tall. The training area was big as well, perfect for police. Several other cars were parked near her own. The dark clouds covering the sky moved with the cold breeze. Snowflakes fell softly covering the ground. Grace sighed, Christmas was coming.<p>

Her long black, curly hair was brushed and pulled back in a pony tail. Dressed in a jacket, T-shirt, pants, and her boots, Grace tried to be as casual as possible. Carrying her bag, she entered the front door and found a desk.

"Could you possibly tell me where the SRU quarters are?" She asked.

"Yes." The young man looked up at her. "You must be the new recruit. Follow me." He got up and led her to an elevator. "Go to floor 5, and then take a left."

Grace gave him a nod and pushed the five. The doors closed with a ding and the secretary disappeared. The small box began moving upward, and suddenly stopped. With another ding, the doors opened and Grace took in a couple of deep breaths. She took the left as she was told to and walked toward a desk.

Computers and headsets covered it. A woman rapidly typed on one computer while talking through her earpiece. She turned and looked at Grace.

"You must be Grace! Sarge will be here soon; the team is just wrapping up a hot call. Oh and I'm Winnie." Winnie held out her hand and Grace smiled, shaking her hand respectfully.

"Yes I'm Grace.. I just moved here." She looked around at the SRU portion of the large tower, taking in the amazing architecture.

"Well, Sarge will give you the full tour when he gets back. Until then, why don't you go set up your locker. Here's your uniform." Winnie handed Grace a brown package, a pair of heavy duty black boots, and pointed her finger towards a red door. "There's the women's locker room."

On the wall next to the door was a sign that said Jules. Grace looked at it curiously. _Why isn't it Women?_

Fortunately Winnie noticed her confusion. "There's only one woman on the team, Jules. We'll change it soon enough."

"Oh." Grace answered dumbly. "So, erm... I can just pick any locker?"

"Yes. Go on." Winnie smiled. Grace nodded and pulled the door open. Just before it shut behind her she heard Winnie say, "Boss, the new recruit is here."

* * *

><p>The door shut behind her, leaving Grace in complete silence. The women's locker room was empty, except the lockers, showers, and a few chairs.<p>

Only one locker was marked, so Grace chose the one next to what she knew was Jules' locker. She dropped her bag, boots, and package. Grace ripped the package and she found a black jacket, grey pants, and black T-shirt. Grace pulled off her shirt and pulled on the black T-shirt and jacket, and then continuing with the pants. She tied up the boots and stood up. She shook her head putting a hand on her abdomen knowing her uniform wasn't going to fit for long.

Grace noticed a mirror on the wall and looked herself over. Seeing her last name on the upper back of her jacket; it made her feel proud.

She then unzipped her bag and pulled out several photos. The first photo she taped brought back early memories of her childhood. Pictures of family and friends; long lost memories were remembered and some forgotten. A few tears splattered onto the floor washing away bits of dirt.

Grace placed her few other belonging; a change of clothes, a snack, a pair of sneakers, and her purse away in the locker. The door to the locker room opened and she tensed.

"Sarge and the team are here, if you want to come meet them." Grace nodded at Winnie.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Grace stood up strait and headed towards the door. Winnie squinted at her, noticing a slight limp in her stride.

"Are you okay?" Grace knew what she meant.

"I had Guillan Barre when I was a child, but I always had a bit of a limp afterwards. It will not interfere with my work. I promise." Grace said with a firm voice.

"Hmm." Winnie nodded and followed close behind.

* * *

><p>Grace watched as about 4 men and 1 woman crowded around Winnie's desk. They're faces were all firm and serious. She was now a bit nervous, Grace never liked completely serious people. Her humorous side often came out more than her serious side.<p>

Slowly she walked until she was close enough to take in their faces. One was bald with thin lips and an air of intimidation around him. Another, he was bald too, but he seemed more shy and personal. _He must be the Sergeant. _Grace thought.

The next was a middle aged man with dark hair, but he was quiet but alert. This one had blonde hair and blue eyes, he seemed kind and firm. The last was a brown spike haired, brown eyed handsome man who seemed happy but his eyes held unbelievable pain. The woman had long brown hair and brown eyes, she was short(shorter than Grace) and she was one of those women who were feisty and knew how to kick a man's ass if need be.

"Um, hello.. My name is Grace." Grace whispered to get their attention. They all turned their heads and stared at her.

"Boss, is this the girl who's going to replace.. Lew?" The spike haired man spoke. The Sergeant nodded.

"This is our new recruit. I know its so soon but we can't be one man down forever." He gave her a small smile.

"I know how hard is to lose someone close. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here." Grace looked at them all.

"I'm Gregory Parker or most call me Greg. This is Spike, Wordy, Sam, Ed, and Jules." They all nodded their respects, but Grace could see hints of dislike and sadness. She knew she would never replace their lost team member.

The rest of the day was spent touring the HQ. Soon after she left and went to her new apartment. It was small, but comfortable. Her couch, sterio, and TV were already set up. Her bed was made.

Grace turned her sterio on and sat down with a book. A knock on her door made her sit up quickly and walked to open it. Standing there was her new boss, carrying coffee and a McDonalds' bag.

"Oh, um come in." Grace opened the door so Greg could come in. She quickly turned off her sterio and walked into the kitchen. Silently thanking God that he had brought food, she offered to take the bag and coffee from him. Her fridge was bare, because she had not wanted to go to the store yet. She had planned on just skipping dinner, even though she knew it was bad in her condition.

"Here.." Grace pulled out a chair for him at her table with just two chairs. Papers, bills, and packages were spread across it. "Oh I'm sorry about that." She scrambled to grab them all. But Greg beat her to one particular package, he opened it up and pulled out what was inside. He looked up at her still holding the pictures that were inside.

"I-I-I," She stammered.

"You're pregnant." Her Sergeant was blank faced. Grace sat down in the opposite chair, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Yes. Four months." She whispered, tears splattering her jeans. He nodded, stood up, walked over to her, and put his arms around her. "Thank you." Grace wiped her cheeks and hugged him back. Then they ate their dinner in comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>That night, Grace went to bed early. Often she missed the warm embrace of her boyfriend, but he wasn't even that anymore. She changed in her bathroom, pulling off her t-shirt and looking at her belly. It was a small bump, but it was there. She cautiously stroked it, and a sudden warm feeling came over her. Grace pulled on a long sleeved shirt and a pair of pants. She crawled into bed and pulled the covers close. Sleep came and dragged her off into a world of oblivion.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all so much for reading! Please don't forget to review and let me know how you liked it. :)<br>**


End file.
